


Recuperation

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguously Pre-Canon, Characters Who Don't Know They're Adorable, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Bromance, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot takes care of Rocket after their latest scrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuperation

He'd started the fight in his usual spot clinging to Groot's broad barky shoulder, taking shots at the gang who'd tried to ambush them on their way off the planet. He'd managed to pick several of them off before he was knocked back by a stray projectile (the idiots _weren't even using guns_ ) and hit the ground with a painful thud, skidding over the rocks. As he tried to pick himself up, he heard a deep growl and a series of sharp cracks. 

_Oh good_ , he thought as his vision started to blur. _Now you pissed him off_. 

He felt himself lifted by strong limbs as he closed his eyes.

 

He came to a short time later, blinking at the intrusion of the ship's lighting as he realized he was back in his bunk. Groot loomed over him, looking calm but concerned. It wasn't too hard to tell what he was thinking if you knew what to look for. 

“I'm okay,” he assured him, though it didn't sound as confident as he'd intended it to. He was more embarrassed than hurt, really. With his sharp senses, he should have seen it coming. “Assholes didn't know what hit 'em.” 

Groot rumbled in amusement as he wiped a damp cloth across Rocket's fur, cleaning the debris from the worst of his scrapes and cuts. The rest would heal in time. He growled softly, but accepted the treatment without too much fuss. 

It was the sort of thing he never would have expected when they'd first found each other. What had started out as a mutually beneficial working partnership had quickly evolved into a deeper, enduring friendship. They'd worked well together from the start, but no one would have guessed they'd become so genuinely fond of each other. 

Groot was huge, powerful and totally ready to fight when it became necessary, but underneath it all he was kind. Even a guy like Rocket could appreciate that.

He burrowed underneath the thin blanket until only the top of his head and the tip of his tail were visible as Groot finished tending to him and moved away to take care of his own wounds. The smell of singed plant matter was unmistakable, but Rocket wasn't too worried. He'd seen Groot bounce back from injuries that would have been fatal to most other lifeforms. As long as he could grow, he'd survive. It was strangely comforting, the knowledge that Groot would always be around unless he decided to leave. 

That possibility bothered him more than he wanted to think about. 

Groot gave him an affectionate scratch between the ears as he sighed contentedly. If anyone else had dared to try it, they'd have been lucky to escape with all their fingers intact. Poking his head out from under the covers, he peered into the dimly lit room as Groot settled back into his own space. With the difference in their sizes it was sometimes difficult to find transport that was comfortable for them both, but he'd never given any sign that it bothered him.

“Hey,” he whispered. 

“Hmmm?” Groot turned to face him, swaying in place. Rocket made a mental note to find a place to land where he could stretch his roots. 

“Thanks.” 

Groot nodded, as they both finally began to relax.


End file.
